A Terrible Date
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Kate had a terrible date. Could someone make it up to her?


_**A Terrible Date and a chance  
><strong>__Author's Note: I have been watching NCIS on repeat all day so here you go. This popped into my head, hope you enjoy. Thought you all needed a break from the usual Glee fanfic; I know I did! The song used is Make you feel my love by Adele._

"Kate, How was your date last night?" Gibbs walked into the lab and heard Abby ask Kate.

"It was to put it simply distarous." Kate answered her.

"Surely, You exaggerate. It couldn't have been that bad." Abby tried to reassure her.

"No, I'm being kind. It was a disaster. First of all, He was an hour late and when he finally did arrive he didn't even have an excuse." Kate began.

"That's bad but maybe there was an emergency or something."

"Which is what I thought so I didn't bring his lateness up."

"So the date got better then." Abby asked softly.

"No it didn't, To make matters worse: He was not interested in me at all." Kate said.

"How do you know that?" Abby asked.

"Well, He talked about either himself or his ex-girlfriend who he is still friends with. He did not even ask one question about me, my life, my work, or even my car for crying out loud. It was ridiculous." Kate said getting angry.

"Tell me what else happened." Abby said.

"Our waitress turned out to be his ex-girlfriend so they went off to talk about the so called not awkwardness while I was left inside taking care of the bill." Kate said.

"I am so sorry, Kate. A guy like that clearly doesn't deserve you." Abby reassured her softly.

"I know but what really makes me upset is even that guy has someone but I don't." Kate said with tears coming down her face.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better; I don't have anybody either." Abby told her.

"It doesn't because we both know that McGee is crazy about you just as you are about him." Kate told her.

"What makes me so mediocre ?" Kate asked.

"You are not average; you're anything but. You're priceless. It will just take a special someone who will realize that." Abby told her.

"I am easily forgettable just as I was in High-School, I was the girl who was always the last resort as a date. The second choice; the one no one really wanted." Kate told her crying.

"They are stupid, If they don't realize your value then forget about them. They're not worth it, especially not your tears." Abby told her.

"Thanks Abs."

"Anytime, Kate. Now wipe your tears, Gibbs should be coming down." Abby said.

"Gibbs and you let me cry like that? What if he were to see me? He would think I was just a silly, petty, and naïve little girl who shouldn't be working here." Kate said.

"Kate, calm down. He wouldn't think that. He knows you." Abby reassured her.

"Thanks, Now why were you getting so worked up over the possibility of Gibbs seeing you." Abby asked her.

"He's my boss." Kate told her.

"I don't buy that…" Abby said starting to tease her.

"No, You like the silver fox. You have taste Kate, The silver fox. Nice."

"Shut up, Abby. Someone might hear you." Kate said blushing.

"Abby, Where are you?" Gibbs called out to her.

"In here Gibbs." Abby said from where they were currently sitting down at chairs around Abby's desk in her rarely used office.

"You two okay?" Gibbs asked them.

"Yeah, Just relaxing. Today has been a boring day." Abby told him.

"Yeah; No case so no paperwork at least for me." Kate said.'

"Well, Here's your Caf-Pow as promised, Extra large as always."

"Sweet, thanks Gibbs."

"Kate, I also got you a drink. It's upstairs though. I didn't want to carry it if I wasn't sure you were even down here." Gibbs told her.

"Thanks Gibbs. I'll go down right now and leave you two alone."

"Bye Abby and thanks." Kate told her.

* * *

><p>After work had ended, Abby had convinced Kate to go out with her, McGee, and Tony- who had tagged along. They were now sitting together at a table in the cafébar they frequently attended after work.

"Is that Gibbs?" Tony asked as they all turned around to see the silver haired man who had just walked in.

"Gibbs, Come join us." Abby invited him over.

"Sure," Gibbs answered as he went to the bar and talked to a man behind it. He then ordered himself a whiskey and came to sit down. They started talking about work, family, and about each other.

"Okay regulars, we all know what time it is now. It's Karaoke time! Who would like to start us off?" a man wearing a red cowboy hat came up on stage and announced. A young woman with dark hair and eyes promptly jumped up and dashed up front.

"I'll start. Someone has to and I'm the best one to do it anyway. I will be singing a song by my idol, the great Barbara Streisand." she said.

"Thanks, that was lovely." the bold looking cowboy announcer came up again and said. After several more people had sung, he came up again.

"It's now time for our last song and we have a first-time at least to Karaoke that is. So, Be kind." he said again.

"Excuse me." Gibbs said as he got up.

"For those who know me know I don't sing. But, I fell in love with this girl who doesn't see her self-value so this is for her. Kate, You are priceless and it's time someone tells you." Gibbs went up front and said.

_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I would offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love.  
><em>_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.  
><em>_There ain't nothing I wouldn't do, Go to the ends of the earth for you, Make you happy, make your dreams come true, to make you feel my love._

"Thanks for listening." Gibbs said as he sat back down again.

"Gibbs, Can I talk to you alone outside?" Kate asked.

"Kate, What did you think? I meant every word that I sang. I would do anything for you." Gibbs told her.

"Gibbs, That was lovely but…" Kate began when they were both outside.

"No buts Kate, I'm getting older and I'm sick of games. I love you. How do you feel about me?" Gibbs asked straight out.

"I love you Jethro, I have since the moment I first saw you on Air Force One. The way you just came in bossing everyone around, even me. You commandeered my heart." Kate answered.

"Kate, I have to tell you something though." Gibbs told her.

"What is it? Are you already married?" Kate asked.

"No, nothing like that. When you were talking to Abby, I overheard you." Gibbs said.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I am actually happy that you did." Kate said relieved.

"So am I, I love you Kate.

"I love you to Jethro. Wait, what about Rule #12, Relationships between agents never work." Kate said.

"Truthfully they usually don't but I want to try. I think that we will last." Gibbs told her.

"Gibbs, Just kiss her already." They heard Abby tell them. They turned from where they were standing to see Abby, McGee, and Tony standing, watching them.

"Thanks for the advice, Abs. Now, you three get." Gibbs said smiling as he leaned down to kiss Kate.


End file.
